Camino a la Gloria
by kinky thoughts proyect
Summary: La llegada de una carta inesperada cambiará el destino de Ash Ketchum, finalmente su sueño de ser maestro Pokémon podría estar mucho mas cerca de cumplirse. ¿Pero quien lo acompañará en su camino hacia la gloria? (Harem)
1. Prologo

¡Muy buenas a todos! Acá les traigo un proyecto que tenía atorado desde hace tiempo, tomé la iniciativa de re acomodarlo en mi cabeza y plantearlo de una mejor manera. Decidí que quiero probar con esto del Harem del mundo pokémon, espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus opiniones y que disfruten de el.

Prologo

El sol apenas iluminaba el anaranjado cielo del ocaso, y la suave brisa de otoño despeinaba los negros mechones de cabello de un inquieto Ash Ketchum que apenas sostenía con incredulidad un pequeño sobre blanco entre sus dedos. Este mismo venía sellado con el símbolo oficial de la liga pokemon, por lo que no resistió ni un segundo en abrirlo para descubrir su contenido; el joven moreno leyó intrigado el misterioso mensaje, y sus ojos recorrieron velozmente cada una de las lineas sobre el papel, respirando cada vez mas aceleradamente por el contundente significado de aquellas palabras.

La cosa estaba completamente clara: Ese mensaje no tenía otro fin, más que para notificarle que estaba invitado a la cumbre mundial de la liga Pokémon, el chico tragó saliva intentando procesar que ahora estaba nominado para formar parte de las nuevas generaciones del alto mando. Ash ahora debía presentarse dentro de veinte días en la conferencia celebrada en las cercanías del monte plateado junto con los otros aspirantes de todo el mundo.

\- ¿Pero que demonios?... - susurró sin creerlo todavía, permaneciendo estoico con el mensaje tambaleando en sus manos por la fuerza del viento.

Sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que se le doblaban las rodillas, cayendo sentado al suelo por la fuerte impresión que había recibido. Hacía apenas ocho años que el había salido al mundo para recorrer el camino que lo llevaría a perseguir sus sueños, y a pesar de que tenía poco menos de seis meses fungiendo cómo el nuevo líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Verde, los directivos lo encontraban lo suficientemente apto para clasificar por un puesto de ese calibre dentro de la élite cuatro.

\- ¡Pika Pika! - le llamó su fiel compañero mientras saltaba encima de su hombro, intentando saber lo que le sucedía.

El joven de pueblo paleta apenas pudo reaccionar ante los llamados de pikachu, a quien se limitó a abrazar con calidez mientras aún contemplaba las delgadas letras sobre la superficie del papel. Ambos habían llegado juntos a este punto en la carrera del entrenador con demasiado trabajo duro y esfuerzo, sin lugar a dudas no había sido un trayecto sencillo. Su historial estuvo plagado de derrotas y altibajos, pero eso jamás le supuso la idea de rendirse o abandonar sus metas. Fue que al girar su cabeza para mirar los brillantes ojos de su amarrillo amigo; que consiguió la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie nuevamente, arrugando aquella carta entre su puño cómo quien acepta valientemente un duelo.

\- Ya está decidido... ¡Vamos por todo Pikachu! - Gritó con el puño levantado al cielo, con la sombra de su gorra cubriendo sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa brillando como de costumbre.

\- ¡Pika pi ! - Contestó el pokémon eléctrico con la misma energía, contagiado del ímpetu de su entrenador.

Ahora estaba todo completamente decidido; Ash tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y soltó el agarre en su mano, dejando que aquella carta volara por los aires alejándose poco a poco hasta perderse de vista en el lejano horizonte de Pueblo paleta. El sol que calentaba sutilmente la palma de su mano, ahora parecía incluso mas brillante a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo.

\- Definitivamente no podré hacer esto solo, necesitaré tener a todos mis amigos de mi lado... pero no hay duda de que lo conseguiré ¡Voy a ser un Maestro Pokémon aunque me cueste la vida! - Gritó al aire, cerrando nuevamente el puño y girándose para emprender el camino de regreso a casa. La verdadera historia del legendario maestro pokemon, acababa de comenzar.

/ Kanto - Meseta Añil: 10 días antes de la Cumbre /

En una gran mesa redonda se encontraban reunidos todos los antiguos miembros de la élite cuatro, las siete regiones principales estaban presentes sin excepción alguna. Los veintiocho individuos murmuraban sutiles susurros apenas audibles entre si, mientras se les repartía a cada uno la información pertinente para la reunión.

Fue unos pocos segundos más tarde se pudo visualizar una silueta imponente entrar en aquel salón oscuro, al acercarse mas a la luz se pudo observar mas a detalle que era un alto hombre pelirrojo que portaba una oscura gabardina azul. Quien otro más que Lance, el presidente de la asociación de la liga Pokemon haciendo su acto de presencia.

\- Señores creo que todos aquí sabemos el motivo de este llamado, así que iré directo al grano... - Exclamó el férreo presidente tomando un pequeño control y procediendo a encender una enorme pantalla holografica al centro de la mesa. - Es hora de que la sangre nueva surja para reclamar lo que le corresponde- Sentenció.

las voces en el salón dejaron rápidamente de tener un volumen bajo y los comentarios de todo tipo no se hicieron esperar ni un momento, hasta que un hombre de edad avanzada azotó su bastón sobre la mesa haciendo que todo quedara en silencio otra vez, solo levantarse y encarar al presidente personalmente - no estoy de acuerdo con esto Lance, ¿que acaso no te das cuenta que es absurdo destituirnos y ceder nuestro lugar a unos pobres novatos cómo si nada? ¿¡te volviste loco!? - le gritó el viejo.

El ex campeón permaneció en su misma postura para contestarle - Drake, debemos ser realistas y dar paso a nuevos talentos - contestó Lance ante la confrontación con actitud firme, sin apartar ni un poco la mirada de su homónimo doma dragones. - ¿Vas a aferrarte a tu puesto hasta el día que mueras?-

Drake solo lo miró a los ojos y encendió un cigarrillo, inhalando profundamente sin quitar el dedo del renglón - Creo que no estás tomando en cuenta con quien estás hablando, ¿porque no mejor te aferras con tu vida a tu patética silla?¿Quizás serás tu quien muera primero? nunca se sabe... - Respondió el anciano mientras dejaba escapar el blanco humo por su nariz, provocando una mueca de molestia en el rostro del peli rojo.

Bruno, el corpulento miembro de la élite 4 de Jotho se levanto inmediatamente y se postró frente a ambos al notar la inminente pelea, separandolos con tacto para no encender aún más la situación. - no hace falta actuar como niños - rogó a ambos con educación para llamar a la calma - ¿quieren resolver todo en una forma tan idiota? yo no lo creo conveniente -

Ambos doma dragones tomaron su distancia y alejaron sus manos de sus cinturones de pokeballs. Karen y Nívea se unieron a la moción de Bruno, reteniendo cada una a un hombre de cada bando, calmando a sus compañeros.

Después de tanto alboroto, fue Catleya del alto mando de Teselia quien se encargó de romper con el silencio en la habitación. - ¿pero que papel jugamos nosotros en todo esto? si solamente se trata de cambiar el alto mando no veo por que nosotros debemos enterarnos, pudieron notificarnos de esto y no traernos al otro lado del mundo solo para algo así -

Lance respondió con una sonrisa más calmada - esperaba que lo preguntaran; la cuestión aquí, es que necesito que ustedes mismos sean quienes elijan a su sucesor, ahora mismo, pues la gente escogida de todas partes del globo ya está viajando con rumbo a Kanto en este preciso instante - Exclamó mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala, de nuevo los murmullos se presentaron en la habitación; pero se hizo silencio una vez mas cuando el doma dragones se levantó y se dispuso a iniciar el despliegue de los datos en la pantalla, mostrando los expedientes de cada candidato seleccionado para esta prueba.

-Una vez que ellos se eliminen entre si ustedes van a tener que enfrentarlos, teniendo la oportunidad de conservar sus respectivos puestos si es que ustedes los consideran indignos -La polémica dentro de la sala estalló una vez mas pero Lance no se inmutó, sonrió y puso las manos detrás de su espalda, girándose para volver a su lugar con toda tranquilidad - Si alguien no tiene otra cosa más para agregar; es hora de decidir a quienes van a confiar el futuro de esta asociación -

/ Ciudad Carmín: 8 días para la Cumbre /

Los días desde aquel aviso de la liga transcurrieron como agua y el tiempo voló, la noche se hizo presente y la calma anterior al torneo carcomía la mente del Joven Ketchum que con su corta edad tendría un lugar asegurado en el evento más decisivo de su vida. Aguardando por el gran día en una de las ciudades mas espectaculares de toda la región, el entrenador se sentó en un modesto banco del muelle con Pikachu descansando sobre su regazo, sin pensarlo mucho el joven líder de ciudad verde sacó de su bolsillo un objeto bastante pequeño, dicho objeto se trataba de un anzuelo con la forma exacta de una amiga cercana suya, que muy a pesar de su tamaño le traía una nostalgia enorme.

\- pika pika... - Exclamó su mejor amigo, mirándolo fijamente con burla, a lo que el solo respondió con una pequeña risilla, apretando aquel recuerdo contra su pecho.

La euforia del chico se encontraba al limite; desde el momento en el que supo que no solo el, si no también su amiga de la infancia sería parte de aquel importante torneo, las ganas de encontrarse con su antiguo equipo de aventuras se volvieron mucho más fuertes que antes. Por su parte ellos aun estaban en camino, pero esa noche se encontraría con Misty en Ciudad Carmín para recibir a todos los demás en el puerto.

\- ¿Disfrutando de la vida nocturna? - Cuestionó la voz de una mujer de ojos claros a espaldas del moreno, esperándolo con una de sus mejores sonrisas para esperado encuentro

-Esta vez no, ¿me creerías si te digo que no me puedo centrar en algo que no sea el torneo? - Decía Ash con más confianza devolviendo la pregunta mientras su pequeño compañero amarillo se arrojaba a los brazos de la lider de ciudad celeste, mientras que él guardó nuevamente el anzuelo en sus bolsillos.

\- No me digas, ¿Tú pensando solamente en batallas? eso si es completamente inesperado - Comentó Misty con obvia ironía, abrazando con cariño al pequeño ratón - Hey Pikachu, me alegra mucho verte a ti también - añadió sonriente.

Ambos entrenadores se acercaron para saludarse con un breve beso en la mejilla, sorprendidos por el hecho de que no se habían visto en largo tiempo y la naturaleza había seguido su curso como era de esperarse. Misty sin lugar a dudas (y contrario a lo que opinaban sus hermanas) se había convertido en una mujer bastante hermosa, y en la humilde opinión de ella, Ash también se había transformado en un hombre bastante atractivo.

Como si no hubiera un mañana el entrenador de pueblo paleta abrazó a la jovencita de Ciudad Celeste, no pudiendo evitar sentirse los dos invadidos por la tremenda nostalgia de volver a encontrarse. Rompiendo muy nerviosos el abrazo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaban apretando a Pikachu en el medio, apartando rápidamente la mirada a puntos completamente opuestos.

\- ¿Listo para que te patee el trasero otra vez? - Le preguntó la peli roja, mostrando un gesto de superioridad fingido, a lo que Ash solamente respondió de vuelta con una mueca de burla.

\- Sigue soñando, no creo que eso pase - Respondió con suficiencia el morocho mientras se encogía de hombros.

Antes de que la conversación pudiese avanzar más, la atención de ambos fue robada por el fuerte pitido. No era para menos, ya que un gran buque de proporciones colosales avanzaba bajo el puente levadizo de la costa. Lanzando largos silbidos que anunciaban su llegada al puerto, al final las piezas sobre el tablero estaban donde deberían estar exactamente.

\- Ya están aquí - Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, viéndose el uno al otro con complicidad.

Hasta aquí concluyo con el primer capitulo, ¡espero de corazón que les haya gustado!

saludos.


	2. Rojo Pasión

Muchas gracias a las personas que decidieron pasarse a leer el capitulo anterior, de verdad aprecio que se hayan tomado el tiempo de darle una oportunidad a esta historia, por eso es que paso a dejarles con la segunda parte para que puedan disfrutarla. Sin agregar más por el momento, aquí dejo la continuación. 

/ Aguas territoriales Territoriales de Kanto - 8 días para la cumbre /

Las nubes de tormenta en el cielo comenzaron a quedar atrás; conforme un colosal crucero de lujo se acercaba más a Ciudad Carmín la noche iba cubriendo a todos con su manto, Igual que cada año el S.S. Anne se encontraba en su famoso recorrido sobre las espumosas olas del mar de Kanto. La marea golpeaba suavemente la proa del barco, que ahora se deslizaba con sutil delicadeza en un vaivén por encima del agua. Todo estaba en completa calma y se podía empezar a ver destellar las brillantes luces del puerto en la lejanía, pero dentro de uno de los camarotes la historia era enteramente distinta.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Se escuchó el rugido de un grito femenino, seguido del sonido de un frágil cristal quebrándose.

Sobre las paredes blancas de un camarote, escurría el rojo escarlata del vino tinto que acababa de ser arrojado con fuerza en contra del muro. Mientras una muy enojada Serena se encontraba sumergida en una rabieta bastante intensa.

\- ¡Esa princesa idiota! de haber sabido que abordaríamos el mismo barco desde Hoenn, hubiera preferido venir nadando hasta acá - Carraspeó con furia apretando ambos puños, cómo si tuviera la intención de golpear a la susodicha mujer.

Tomó un breve momento para mirar los restos del delicado cristal que flotaba en el charco carmesí, mirando su reflejo por encima de los pequeños trozos de vidrio. Girando finalmente su rostro tomó un breve respiro; mordiendo su labio inferior cómo intentando carlmarse, pues ahora faltaba aún menos antes de volver a encontrarse con el apuesto muchacho, que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver.

\- Esta vez... las cosas serán muy diferentes de lo que fueron antes, lo juro - exclamó en un murmullo serio, mientras contemplaba las oscuras aguas desde su ventana, que eran igualmente profundas que sus pensamientos en ese instante.

Por su parte en el lado opuesto del barco, una atractiva mujer se encontraba ocupada añadiendo los toques finales de su guardarropa. Apoyando delicadamente su pierna izquierda sobre una silla, Dawn se encontraba ajustando el broche de un provocativo liguero de encaje negro con la cinta de unas largas medias del mismo color.

\- ¿Que te parece piplup? ¿no crees que es demasiado? - preguntó a su pequeño compañero de viaje, que solo ladeó la cabeza intentando descubrir a lo que se refería su entrenadora.

Dawn solo se encogió de hombros mientras se reía, caminando hacia el espejo para mirar más de cerca como era que su ropa interior combinaba perfectamente. Sus pechos estaban desnudos, pues solamente estaba usando unas ceñidas pantaletas de red bastante pequeñas que eran del mismo tono que sus ojos, haciéndola lucir con el encanto de una mujer madura a pesar de su joven edad.

\- Seguro que a Ash le agrada - decía la chica al colocarse una pequeña gargantilla de oro con un pequeño diamante en la punta, sujetando después su cabello en una coleta alta para resaltar aún más la hermosa joya.

La joven de pueblo Hojas gemelas se apresuró a elegir un largo vestido rojo; este apenas le cubría la parte del frente, dejando la blanca piel de su espalda al descubierto, de resto, solo tuvo que colocarse un par de zapatos de tacón que irónicamente eran del mismo tono rubí que el vino que serena había derramado en su habitación unos minutos atrás.

Satisfecha de su elección posó frente al espejo, dejando a la vista un cuerpo femenino bastante bien formado con los años, aparentaba bastantes cambios desde la ultima vez que se encontró con el joven entrenador de Pueblo paleta y eso se notaba fácilmente ahora. - Estoy lista - dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura, desde ese momento solo debía esperar a tocar tierra para poner en marcha su plan de conquista.

_ 

/ Ciudad Porcelana - Teselia: 8 días para la Cumbre /

Desde la elevada cúspide de un rascacielos, una pareja de adultos conversaba en la privacidad de un restaurante de élite reservado exclusivamente para ellos esa noche. El veterano hombre de cabello blanco rebanaba con elegancia un perfecto corte de carne, que emanaba efímeras cortinas de vapor al ser trozado. La mujer frente a el, se limitó a beber de su vaso de bourbon con una expresión completamente relajada, pues se encontraba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atmósferas en sus cenas de negocios.

\- Señor Devon - exclamó la rubia dama rompiendo el silencio - si no es molestia, me gustaría discutir los términos para el nuevo proyecto que la fundación Aether tiene con su compañía -

El maduro hombre tomó una servilleta para limpiar su boca y la puso sobre sus rodillas al terminar, entrelazando sus manos mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa. El veterano abrió los ojos poco tiempo y se incorporó en su silla, colocando una mano ahora debajo de su mentón, mirando a una expectante Lusamine que esbozaba una sonrisa

\- Cómo usted sabe señorita, tengo muchos años en este negocio y si he aprendido algo en este tiempo, es que la estabilidad de una empresa lo es todo para conseguir el éxito - Dijo antes de beber un trago de champaña, para luego volver a hablar - Para mi las corporaciones son como una familia, y debo decir que no he escuchado precisamente que la suya sea lo más estable... por lo que aún no he dado luz verde para el proyecto conjunto de Kanto -

La mujer solo suspiró hastiada, dibujando una mueca de inconformidad en su rostro - Creo que se confunde mi estimado señor, yo se que está al tanto de que mi hijo no desea permanecer al frente de mis negocios cuando yo me retire, pero eso no significa que no tenga pensado un heredero para el futuro -

El viejo señor Devon sacudió la base de su copa con sutileza, mirando como subían las burbujas desde el fondo hasta la superficie - Entonces dígame, ¿quien es el misterioso sucesor de la fundación Aether? - cuestionó ante el misticismo con el que se manejaba la presidenta.

La poderosa mujer sonrió con más confianza que antes; regalando una mirada al paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, regresando a encontrar sus ojos directamente con los de aquel hombre maduro - Mi futuro yerno, Ash Ketchum - contestó antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su bebida - Actualmente es líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde, pero he ofrecido una importante suma de dinero a modo de inversión para que su nombre fuera seleccionado para la próxima cumbre del monte plateado -

\- vaya ¿el campeonato? - exclamó aquel hombre sintiendo ahora mas curiosidad -No lo sabia, todo mundo esta hablando de eso... admito que fue una buena inversión, pues será suceso mas importante de este siglo - añadió pensativo - esto cambia definitivamente las cosas, no tengo motivos para negarme entonces -

\- perfecto - respondió la ambiciosa mujer desde su asiento - mi hija Lilie se encuentra volando ahora mismo desde Alola con sus amigos, deberían llegar a Kanto para el día de mañana a encontrarse con mi yerno - concluyó antes de hacer una señal al camarero para que llenara un poco más su vaso con licor.

\- Es usted una mujer excepcionalmente bien preparada señorita Lusamine, espero con ansias ver al joven Ketchum coronarse, que mejor que un campeón para dirigir un imperio cómo este - exclamó el viejo con regocijo, alzando su copa para brindar por el excito del nuevo proyecto venidero, gesto que fue respondido inmediatamente por la fémina al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Salud, por el imperio Aether -

_ 

/ Puerto de Ciudad Carmín - Kanto / 

\- ¡Ash! - Dijo casi en un grito una despampanante mujer peli azul, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de bajar del imponente crucero junto con todo su equipaje, al mismo tiempo que una joven castaña los observaba con sumo recelo desde la cubierta aún sin ser vista por el grupo.

\- no puede ser ¿Dawn?- Dudó el chico colocándose frente a la joven mujer, que lucía despampanante para la ocasión - ¿Eres tu? -

\- ¿Quien más si no? - Exclamó Misty con los brazos cruzados, sin perder detalle de la cercanía entre ambos ejercida por la coordinadora - ¿O es que conoces a alguien más que usaría un vestido de noche para una situación cómo esta? -

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde aquel encuentro y ya había una obvia tensión entre las chicas; Dawn por su parte ignoró el comentario, pero se detuvo de golpe al observar al joven esconder su rostro por la vergüenza, ¿a caso era porque se había dado cuenta que no llevaba sostén alguno? después de todo ella estaba pegando demasiado su pecho contra el suyo.

\- Oh vaya, Misty ni siquiera había visto que estabas aquí - comentó la peli azul con ironía al percatarse de la hostilidad de la líder de Ciudad Celeste, pero de todos modos se acercó a saludarla por el mero protocolo, cosa que Misty respondió de forma mecánica por misera obligación.

Los segundos de tensión parecían ser eternos hasta el preciso instante en que una cuarta persona apareció en escena con una entrada mucho mas sutil, ignorando completamente la presencia de ambas mujeres; Serena se acercó con seguridad hasta encarar al muchacho de Kanto, con una sonrisa un tanto tímida por la nostalgia de su última despedida rondando por su mente.

\- Hola - Exclamó antes de besarlo en los labios por apenas dos segundos - Es bueno volver a verte Ash - añadió la joven, con un rubor mucho más notorio en su rostro ante la sorpresa en el rostro de todos los presentes - Esta vez, llegué para quedarme - finalizó con sus palabras antes de abrazar a un atónito entrenador que no hizo más que abrazarla por instinto.

\- Bienvenida a Ciudad Carmín... Serena -


	3. Nieve & Fuego

Hola! quiero decirles que lamento mucho mucho la tardanza entre la publicación del capitulo dos y el tres. Pero les agradezco enormemente por su infinita paciencia y les pido que disfruten el capitulo tanto como el anterior. Sin decir mas, los invito a que lean!

/ Ciudad Puntaneva - Sinnoh - 8 Dias para la cumbre /

Al otro lado del globo, el turbio humo grisaceo de un cigarrillo se escapaba sutilmente por en medio de un par de femeninos y delicados labios, mismos que trazaban una mueca inexpresiva frente al virginal paisaje albino de Ciudad Puntaneva. Quizás podría ser solo una mañana cómo cualquiera en la invernal metropoli, pero no lo era para una joven campeona que miraba atentamente su el reflejo de su desnuda silueta en la helada superficie del cristal de la ventana.

\- Hey, podrias pescar un resfriado si permaneces así por mas tiempo - alcanzó a exclamar una voz ajena a la de aquella mujer, cosa que pareció no sorprenderla para nada. - Steven... - Alcanzó a contestar la mujer navita de Pueblo Celestis al encontrarse en la presencía del tambien desnudo cuerpo de su acompañante. - El frio no pareció importarte mucho anoche - finalizó su oración, tirando despreocupadamente la ceniza de aquel cigarro sobre el piso.

-Touche Cariño - Aquel hombre solo pudo reir ante la respuesta de la rubia pues sabia que ella tenía toda la razón, por lo que se encogió de hombros y cogió una delicada copa de vidrio cortado que reposaba sobre una mesa cercana, para servirse acto seguido un generoso trago de champagne importado desde Kalos.

\- ¿es que no puedes dormir? Se suponía que teniamos estos dias previos a la cumbre para relajarnos juntos ¿O es que anoche no pude hacer que te cansaras lo suficiente? - preguntó en un tono juguetón el entrenador mas poderoso de Hoenn, para luego tomar una jugosa fresa de un tazón junto a la botella y le arrancó un buen mordisco. - ¿que es lo que te sucede Cynthia? - preguntó finalmente, terminando de comerse la pequeña fruta, mientras contemplaba fijamente ese hermoso par de ojos grises que se escondían bajo los dorados mechones del flequillo de la entrenadora.

\- No, no es eso. - suspiró apesadumbrada la entrenadora mientras el humo escapaba con elegante sutileza por los orificios de su nariz - Se trata más bien de tu padre. El señor Stone amenazó con evitar que asumas la presidencia de Devon Company si no te conseguías una esposa "digna" para cuando la cumbre llegara a su fin - esclareció la chica mientras daba un par de pasos adelante para encender la chimenea.

Aquellas palabras parecieron no hacer ni la mas minima mella en el campeón, quien por su parte permaneció atento al cuerpo desnudo de su pareja cómo si nada más estuviera sucediendo.

\- Ya te lo dije, a mi no me interesa ser el presidente de ninguna compañía - afirmó el joven antes de darle el ultimo trago a su bebida, para poner nuevamente la copa en su lugar. - por lo menos no... si no estás conmigo, si mi padre no está de acuerdo es un problema solamente suyo - añadió con una sonrisa, poniendo punto final a la querella.

Aquella mujer parpadeó un par de veces para procesar las palabras de su interlocutor y sonrió ampliamente con un rubor rosado en la blanca piel de sus mejillas. - ¿De verdad dejarias todo lo que construiste solo por mi? no quiero cargar con la culpa de arrebatarte un futuro brillante, es tu herencia después de todo - comentó la fémina al mismo tiempo que agachaba su mirada.

\- Mi futuro no está en una empresa, por muy grande o pequeña que esta sea. - inquirió Steven al acercarse más a su pareja para buscar su calor, besando sus mejillas para calmar el anímo de su pareja. - Mi futuro está dónde quiera que estés tu, así que no te preocupes por nada más -

Una vez extintos tanto el cigarrillo cómo la la incognita que la acongojaban, la rubia se acercó para posar su delicada mano en la cara de Steven; gesto que el respondió casi de inmediato al colocar su propia mano por encima de la de ella, fundiendose en un pequeño pero cariñoso beso de amantes enamorados.

\- Quedate conmigo para siempre, olvidémonos de todo y de todos - le pidió el talentoso entrenador mientras la tomaba de la cintura para pegar mas su cuerpo al suyo. - no puedo esperar a ceder nuestras coronas a alguien más, para que solo seamos tu y yo de ahora en adelante. - Cynthia sintió que una pequeña corriente electrica recorrió su espalda de arriba a abajo al sentir sus senos presionar contra el pecho ajeno por la cercanía de ambos, pero en lugar de retroceder decidió ayudar a su pareja a bajar su mano desde su cintura hasta su trasero.

\- Entonces que así sea - Exclamó con suficiencia antes de tumbar a su novio encima del suelo de la habitación, montandose encima de el como si se tratara de una avezada jinete que está dispuesta a domesticar a un semental. - hagamos púes que cada segundo valga, cariño - dijo con un tono de voz mucho mas seguro de si, recogiendo su cabello para regalarle a su amante una mejor vista de sus grandes senos. - el mundo es solo para nosotros, aunque sea solo por ahora- concluyó antes de volver a robar un beso de sus labios, pero esta vez con mucha más pasión y lujuria dentro de cada uno.

/ Puerto de Ciudad Carmin - Kanto - 8 Dias para la cumbre /

\- Bienvenida Ciudad Carmín Serena... - Atinó a decir el moreno con una expresión llena de sopresa y confusión, mientras que la creciente tensión entre las tres mujeres se podía palpar perfectamente en el aire por lo que acababa de suceder justo unos segundos atrás. - yo... me alegro mucho de verte también - Fue lo unico que logró formular el muchacho intentando procesar las cosas, pero fue interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido de un estallido en las lejanías del puerto.

Fue justo que al levantar el rostro se encontró con las brillantes luces coloridas de la pirotecnia alumbrando el cielo de Kanto, no demoraron mucho en averiguar que aquellos cohetes estaban siendo disparados desde la cubierta de un inmenso navío que pasaba por el medio de un puente levadizo que se levantaba a la par que la colosal embarcación se abría camino.

\- ¿Pero que es eso? - Alcanzó a cuestionar Misty sin saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando se giró para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente. le bastaron un par de instantes para puder apreciar que sobre la cubierta de aquel impresionante barco, un numeroso grupo de pokemon danzaban llenos de estilo y elegancia al son de la musica, bañados por la luz de los fuegos aritificiales.

\- No lo se, pero necesito averiguar - Dijo Ash en el preciso instante que lanzó una pokeball al aire y un imponente Charizard apareció en un halo de luz turquesa. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no desperdició ni un misero segundo para montarse en la espalda de su fiel amigo; una vez pikachu hizo lo mismo, emprendieron el vuelo con la intención de acercarse más y tener una mejor vista de aquel histrionico espectaculo.

\- Ash! espera! - Gritó Dawn en valde, justo cuando la rafaga de viento provocada por Charizard hizo que la falda de su elegante vestido se levantara brevemente, obligandola a detener la rojiza tela con sus propias manos para evitar mostrar de más. Enfurecida dirigió su mirada a Serena por unos cortos segundos, pero su atención fue robada por la luz de una fuerte pero hermosa llamarada que se alzaba desde la punta de la proa del barco.

Al enfocar mejor su vista pudieron descifrar que aquel fuego era producido por un corpulento Blaziken que danzaba gracilmente bajo los polvos plateados de un Beautifly. La respuesta era mucho más que obvia para todas las presentes que atestiguaban el espectaculo atónitas desde tierra firme.

\- May... - gruñó Serena furiosa, másticando el nombre de la coordinadora entre sus dientes. - ¿Quien invitó a la puta princesa de Hoenn a esta fiesta? - gritó enojada mientras pateaba su equipaje ante la mirada indiferente de las otras dos mujeres.

Por su parte Dawn se limitó solamente a cruzarse de brazos y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cómo si no estuviera del todo en desacuerdo con la situación. - No lo se, pero si May Balance está aquí... la cosa se pondrá mucho más interesante. -

Muchas gracias por leer! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de esta torcida aventura.


	4. Rivales

Llevo demasiado tiempo postergando la publicación de esta historia, pero finalmente aquí esta la continuación de esta historia. ¡Espero que les agrade!

/ puerto de ciudad carmín - Kanto - 8 días para la cumbre /

Desde las imponentes alturas; el inquieto entrenador sobrevolaba tranquilo por los aires, Charizard se deslizaba suavemente sobre el cielo nocturno por encima de las nubes, el viento desprendía un hechizo extraño cómo si en el se pudiera saborear la sal del océano y la pólvora de los fuegos artificiales simultáneamente, aquello tenía un gusto peculiar, pero de algún modo resultaba ser agradable. Ash Ketchum admiraba asombrado del espectáculo que estaba debajo de sus pies, sin que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera observar el soberbio recital, incluyendo aquel sorpresivo beso que acababa de recibir apenas hace unos instantes atrás.

Así que… ella también vino a Kanto – exclamó pausadamente el joven entrenador casi en un suspiro, quedando completamente absorto en las luces brillantes y la compleja coreografía de aquella danza. Sin ningún reparo descendió un poco más, sosteniéndose de los amplios lomos de su viejo amigo Charizard – ¿es que todas las mujeres que me importan van a reunirse aquí? – se cuestionó el alegre muchacho en voz alta.

Pikachu se limitó a gesticular cómo si se quejara de que la inocencia del moreno no tenía final aparente, al mismo tiempo que el rojizo dragón suspiraba volteando la mirada, en señal de que era algo obvio. A pesar de que no pudieran hablar el mismo idioma que su entrenador, parecían entender exactamente qué era lo que estaba atravesando el chico de pueblo paleta. Pero Ash no pudo entender lo que sus fieles compañeros intentaban decirle, parecía que se encontraba completamente hipnotizado por los bellos colores y la alegre melodía.

Fue precisamente al transcurrir de los segundos que al fin pudo enfocar su mirada en una curvilínea silueta que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, aquella fémina hacía gala de movimientos gráciles dignos de un ángel, hechizando irremediablemente a cualquier hombre que posara sus ojos en ella. Ahí sobre la cubierta del barco, ella meneaba sus caderas entre las flamas escarlata de su blaziken y hacía girar su cuerpo bajo el plateado polvo que Beutifly seguía dejando caer hábilmente sobre ellos.

Definitivamente es ella – afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por su parte; en tierra firme, los animados espectadores de ciudad carmín se maravillaban embelesados aquella función, pero particularmente, un conjunto de jóvenes mujeres conversaban completamente ajenas al glamuroso suceso. Serena se encontraba hablando pestes sobre el alarde que May proyectaba desde el escenario, detalle que Misty no dejó escapar, aprovechando así la oportunidad para saciar una pequeña inquietud que la carcomía por dentro.

Cuéntame una cosa Serena ¿por qué no estás tú allá arriba? ¿Quisieras aclarar esa duda para mí? – le cuestionó la líder del gimnasio celeste, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto burlesco a la espera de una respuesta, dicho en una forma en que parecía estar probando su paciencia.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se encontraron con los azules zafiros de la entrenadora de Kalos, descubriendo un brillo de enojo verdadero en su mirada. Por un momento ambas permanecieron en un incómodo silencio que se sintió eterno por la palpable tensión en el aire, pero justo antes de que la orgullosa fémina se dignara a responder, fue interrumpida por su colega de Sinnoh.

Sucede que solamente los mejores coordinadores de este año se encuentran allá arriba, May arrasó con Serena en la última edición del gran Festival de Hoenn – la chica hizo una pausa, acomodando su cabello por detrás de su oreja antes de continuar – y bueno, Solidad hizo lo mismo conmigo en la final de Jotho, por eso es que ninguna de las dos se encuentra allá arriba con "las estrellas" de esta noche – terminó de explicar, haciendo énfasis en la última parte de la oración.

Misty se limitó a arquear una ceja en señal de sorpresa ante tan directa explicación, pero una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en su rostro ante la expresión de molestia que apareció en la cara de Serena. Aquello era mucho más que suficiente para hacer que se sintiera satisfecha con la situación, por lo que simplemente soltó un suspiro que despeinó un poco su propio flequillo.

Interesante – concluyó a secas sin dejar de mirar al frente, manteniendo una expresión neutra en su rostro.

/ Aeropuerto internacional de Ciudad Azafran – Kanto – 8 Días para la cumbre /

Las pantallas multicolores del aeropuerto cambiaban constantemente, en ellas se anunciaban las múltiples llegadas y salidas de numerosos vuelos provenientes de todo el mundo. Pero específicamente se mostraba en letras amarillas el anuncio de desembarco para los pasajeros provenientes de Mele Mele.

Entre la multitud de turistas que se daban cita para el esperado torneo, se encontraban un grupo de seis jóvenes que esperaban pacientemente en la banda transportadora para recoger su equipaje. Todo se encontraba en calma hasta que una persona ajena al conjunto de amigos rompió el silencio con su voz, llamando la atención de los demás.

¡Pero si es Gladio el Kahuna! – exclamó el desconocido al sacar su cámara y una libreta pequeña a la espera de pedirle una foto y un autógrafo firmado al afamado entrenador.

El rubio jovencito solo atinó a estremecerse ante la sorpresiva reacción de la multitud que empezaba a cerrarles el paso, pues muy a pesar de su fama aún no sabia de que manera comportarse en un caso cómo ese. El rubio caballero se limitó a responder mecánicamente ante las peticiones de los fans, mientras sus amigos recogían discretamente todas y cada una de las piezas del equipaje para apresurar su salida.

Por este tipo de cosas es que mamá nos ofreció el Avión privado de la corporación - Murmuró Lilie en un tono apenas audible para su hermano, con un deje de vergüenza ajena ante la cantidad de gente que clamaba el nombre de su pariente.

Ni muerto le doy ese gusto a mamá, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto – contestó un poco mosqueado, dando el último de los autógrafos a una pequeña niña - viajar con esa clase de lujos no es para nada mi estilo y lo sabes – finalizó, disponiéndose a abandonar las instalaciones en busca de un taxi.

Tampoco es de mi agrado la presunción de un lujo así, pero es un poquito incómodo que no podamos dar dos pasos en cualquier sitio sin que todo el mundo haga un escándalo al respecto - argumentó la rubia jovencita al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca con un poco de pena.

Gladio desvió inmediatamente la mirada ante la respuesta de su hermana puesto que sabía que ella tenía la razón, pero al no tener ganas de discutir simplemente cerró la boca y caminó a la par de los demás, quienes ya estaban solicitando un servicio de taxis desde su celular.

Después de una corta espera aparecieron un par de coches en el estacionamiento del edificio, listos para cargar con las valijas de los cansados viajeros, abordando uno por uno los respectivos transportes. En el primero se encontraban gladio y su hermana acompañados de una peliverde mujer, y en el otro estaban un pelirrojo muchacho acompañado de otro regordete jovencito y una coqueta peli azul.

Así que… Gladio ¿estás listo para lo que viene? - preguntó Mallow rompiendo el silencio finalmente - Estarán solamente los mejores del mundo en este torneo - le insistió con genuina curiosidad en sus palabras.

No solamente estoy listo, estoy impaciente por empezar – comenzó a explicar, apretando los puños por encima de sus rodillas mientras admiraba el paisaje nocturno de las calles capitalinas – Muero por ver lo fuerte que Ash llegó a ser luego de estos años –

No eres el único impaciente – exclamó la joven antes de reclinarse en su asiento, observando de reojo a su amiga por el espejo retrovisor – eso te lo aseguro – sentenció con una sonrisa que escondía malicia en su interior.

Nuevamente una disculpa por esta enorme tardanza, pero entre la universidad y el trabajo tuve que dejar de lado todo esto. Pero con esta pandemia sobre nuestras cabezas, por fin tuve tiempo de actualizar el fic, espero sea de su agrado y sirva para poder despejarse un rato de toda esta situación. No salgan de casa y manténganse a salvo 3


End file.
